This invention relates generally to the field of surgical probes and, more particularly, to ophthalmologic surgical probes.
During ophthalmologic microsurgery, it is often necessary to dissect, cut, delaminate or otherwise manipulate delicate tissues within the eye. Microsurgical tools, such as microscissors, micro forceps and other devices generally are used for such manipulations. Many of these devices require some sort of actuation (i.e., the blades of a scissors must be rotated across each other in order to cut, the grasping tips of a forceps must be bought together in order to grasp, etc.).
Many prior art devices use plunger-like devices actuated by a finger operated levers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,716 (Sutherland)). Other prior art devices use a handle that is squeezed to operate the probe tip (U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,687 (Burke, et al.).
These prior art devices all require a relatively expensive drive mechanism, making the cost of these devices prohibitive for a single-use, disposable device.
Therefore, a need continues to exist for a simple, inexpensive actuator handle for microsurgical probes.
The present invention improves upon the prior art by providing a probe having an actuation handle made from springy material having a memory. Squeezing the handle causes the actuation device to elongate, thereby causing movement in the probe tip. The probe handle of the present invention may be held and actuated in any position.
Accordingly, one objective of the present invention is to provide a simple probe actuation handle.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive probe actuation handle.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a probe actuation handle that may be held and actuated in any position.
These and other advantages and objectives of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description and claims that follow.